The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine to be known as the "Flamed Globe", and more particularly to a grapevine which is somewhat similar in physical characteristics to the Emperor Grapevine (unpatented) but from which it is distinguished by producing grapes which are ripe for commercial harvesting approximately from September 1 through September 15 at Delano, Calif. which is three to four weeks earlier than the Emperor Grapevine and which produces bunches of grapes having sizes, weights and color which is somewhat different than the Emperor Gravevine.
From a commercial standpoint, the relative times of ripening of various varieties of grapevines or other fruits are obviously extremely important. It has long been recognized as desirable to provide grapevines that bear fruit earlier than varieties that it most nearly resembles whereby the fruit can be brought to market when competition is at a minimum. In addition, if the ripening periods of various grapes can be spread over a longer period of time, savings and increased efficiency can be attained because the capital which is generally required to harvest and then transport the grapes which are harvested within a relatively short ripening period can be spread over a longer period of time resulting in lower costs of the final product and increasing the uniformity of production.
In a continuing effort to upgrade the quality of his grapevine, the applicant is constantly on the alert to locate any new varieties that may appear as a consequence of the random cross-pollination of grapevine having known desirable traits. The applicant, in this regard discovered within the cultivated area of his vineyard located at Avenue 16 and Road 184, east of the Kern-Friant Canal in Delano, Calif., in 1976 a randomly cross-pollinated grapevine of unknown parentage.